kururingofandomcom-20200213-history
Apricot Tea
Appearance Apricot Tea is a young boy (dressed as a girl) with red eyes and long, curly platinum blonde hair. He has a red headband with white frills situated on the top of his head. He wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a red and white blouse on top, pinned together with a white bow. His skirt is red with white frills coming directly down from the top of the skirt. His shoes are red with white soles and wears black stockings. Family He is the sibling of Lemon Candy and Blueberry Jam, and the son of the Sorcerer. He is the youngest brother. Story One night, Apricot Tea dreamt about his past, when he was happy with his family, and suddenly woke up. As he walked in the corridor, he saw Sorcerer experimenting magic in a room. The magician saw the boy was here and decided to teach him a cursed magic spell, and to give him a dark crystal, that together could bring him to his happy life again. But Apricot Tea was an angel. And it has been said from the Ancient Times, that angels cannot use black magic. As a consequence, Apricot Tea decided not to cast the spell. One day, Apricot Tea made a friend. Another magician apprentice, with a joyful and carefree attitude. However, this friend was really different from Apricot Tea, because they had something the angel boy lacked : a happy family without any problems. While he was at his friend's home, Apricot Tea saw them laughing innocently with their relatives, and he suddenly realized how far different they were. He remembered the spell the sorcerer taught him, and immediately knew that he was obliged to cast it, if he really wanted a life just like his friend's. And it was the thing he desired the most. So, as they were walking outside, in a snowy road, Apricot Tea swallowed the dark crystal, and began to face his friend with magical attacks. Now that they couldn't stop him, the boy broke in tears and cast the cursed spell. But instead of bringing him back happiness, the black magic became way too heavy for such a pure being and entirely destroyed his own body. Apricot Tea fell to the ground, coughing blood and covered of wounds, in pain. At this moment, the boy realized that his father didn't gave him the spell for the greater good, but in an attempt to destroy the world, as a revenge for his misfortune. After understanding the truth, Apricot Tea used his last words to ask his friend to save the world, before disappearing, living his friend all alone. After that, the young boy reappeared into his own home, and as if the spell gave him back happiness, as he wanted, Apricot Tea had the hallucination during a few seconds, of his family just as it was before, smiling to him and welcoming him. After that, the boy broke in tears and fell into the arms of his father, before falling into a deep sleep. Apricot Tea is later saved from his curse by his older sister, Blueberry Jam.Category:The Sorcerer Family